


Too Close

by evilqueenofgallifrey (MayFairy)



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4988812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayFairy/pseuds/evilqueenofgallifrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: "Missy suddenly appearing while Clara is with the Doctor (extra points if other people are with them) and steals her away for an adventure in a matter of seconds leaving everyone left behind confused as hell."</p><p>Missy kidnaps Clara when she gets bored, and Clara makes a horrifying discovery that makes her doubt her own sanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Close

**Author's Note:**

> I'm officially in way too deep with these two. Ah well. Into the trash heap I go.
> 
> There isn't an adventure so much, as suggested in the prompt, but I think getting involved with Missy is hazardous enough on its own that it doesn't matter.

The space station they had ended up on was occupied by a group of five panicking humanoids in the usual state of crisis, and the Doctor had just gotten out his manners cards to find the one appropriate to mending the situation he had just made slightly awkward.

"This one," Clara half whispered, yanking one of them out and handing it to him.

 _I'm sorry for implying that everyone in this room other than me is an idiot_ , he read in a nanosecond and then repeated out loud. He was met by a mix of sceptical and forgiving looks from the pudding brains.

"Fine," the group's leader said, shaking his head, "It's not like it matters anyway. Now about the alien trying to destroy our engines-"

He was interrupted by the appearance of an eighth person in the room by way of a bright flash of light. The newest arrival was dark haired, blue eyed, dressed like a Victorian governess, and all too familiar to two of the other people in the room.

"Missy-"

"Ooh, monkey central in here, isn't it?" Missy remarked, looking at them all. "Thankfully, I only require one." Before anyone could do anything, she had darted to the side, wound an arm around Clara's waist, and hit the button on her vortex manipulator. The two brunette women disappeared with another flash at the same time that the Doctor cried out in protest.

"Clara!" It was too late. They were gone.

"What the hell just happened?" One of the space station's crew asked with great alarm. "Who was that?"

"Trouble," the Doctor replied, staring at the spot Clara had been occupying, "And now she has Clara."

"Just how much trouble are we talking?"

"The kind that means I'm not at all certain that Clara will be alive when I see her again. Assuming I  _do_  see her again."

"Oh. Shit."

The Doctor's hand went to his hair, part of him wanting to panic, but the more rational part of him knew that he had to save the group in front of him first, and that Missy wouldn't let him find her and Clara if she didn't want to be found.

"Nothing we can do about it now," he muttered, pushing his intense worry from his mind as effectively as he could by refocusing on the humans, "Now, about your monster."

* * *

 One second, Clara was on the bridge of a space station. The next, she was in an unfamiliar TARDIS that had to be Missy's, all sleek and black but with the same hexagonal console.

"Missy!" She shouted upon realising what had happened and that the other woman's arm was still locked around her waist. "Take me back!" She tried to jump away from her, but it turned out Missy had an iron grip.

Icy blue eyes locked with hers and the crimson lips beneath them curled upwards in a sneer. "No."

"Let go of me," Clara said, much more quietly, very uncomfortable with their proximity. There was no space between their bodies at all and very little between their faces.

"Why?" Missy's voice was soft.

"Because you tried to get the Doctor to kill me," the human reminded her, a hint of steel back in her tone.

"He ignored me because of you, and it made me feel very unappreciated," Missy said with a lamenting and dramatic air, before shrugging and giving her a tiny smirk. "Besides, I told you. Attempted murder is my texting. Unlike the two of you, I was just considerate enough to keep everyone involved."

Clara managed to break free from her grip and stagger back several paces. Relief washed through her diminutive body at no longer being so disturbingly close to the person she hated most in the universe.

"So what, we're bezzie mates too now, are we?" Clara asked ironically, glaring at her. "With  _texting_  and coffee in Spain and front row seats to your random killing sprees and weird jokes about you eating me while I'm tied up?"

Missy's eyebrow lifted, just by a fraction of an inch, and when her eyes swept up and down Clara's body without a single glimmer of subtlety, Clara flushed at the alternative implications of her own words.

Unfortunately, with the one illicit thought came a flood of other ones that had been safely locked away by her reasonable degree of sanity. The charismatic way Missy was standing with one hand on her cocked hip and the other on the console. Missy's scent, the smell of something metallic and sharp mixed with something fresh, still hanging in her nostrils from being pressed against the Time Lady moments before.

Pressed against her so tightly that their faces had been only an inch apart.

Clara frowned deeply at the nature of thoughts that had taken her over. Was she losing her mind? She couldn't be attracted to someone so vile. Surely.

And yet…

"Well," Missy said, eyeing her with dark intent and starting to smile, "I knew kidnapping you would help elevate my mind-numbing boredom, but I didn't expect things to get  _this_ interesting."

"Shut up," Clara snapped, "Nothing's getting anything."

Missy took a step towards her. "Are you sure about that, puppy?"

Clara backed up in parallel to her movement, all too aware that the single step had almost brought her to the wall of the console room which could be a problem if Missy decided to come closer. "Yeah. And stay the hell away from me. Take me back."

"Nope," the Time Lady said in her sing-song voice, popping the 'P' with her lips, "No, I don't think I'm going to do that at all. There's absolutely no fun in that. Not when those big eyes of yours are looking at me with such a fascinating mix of hatred and arousal. It's quite beautiful, actually."

Clara swallowed, her fists lightly clenching at her sides. "You have no idea what you're talking about." Her words came out a lot more quiet and a lot less convincing than she had planned.

"No?" Missy took another step forward, biting her crimson lip slightly and continuing to hold Clara's gaze with her pale, gleaming eyes. If Clara was the puppy, then Missy was the stalking lioness.

"No."

Clara had again stepped backward as Missy stepped forward, but this time her back hit the smooth wall and she knew she was screwed one way or the other. As Missy continued to advance, Clara did her very best to ignore the hot twisting in her gut that spoke of things utterly forbidden. Of premature defeat.

"It's no use pretending, you know," Missy told her softly, smirking, "Even if it's hilarious to watch you try. I can smell of those hormones of yours going haywire. Not to mention your eyes really do show everything."

"Stay away from me," Clara repeated, without volume or real conviction because she'd become distracted by red painted lips.

"But that's the trouble, pet, I don't think you really want me to."

Missy's nails traced across Clara's wrist as she leaned in so that their noses were almost brushing even if their bodies still had inches between them. Clara was frozen, unable to move or look away or do anything that wasn't imagine closing the miniscule distance between them.

"Of course, I don't do sex without telepathy and I'm not sure that you could handle it, puppy," Missy murmured, her breath hitting Clara's lips and making the human inhale just a little too sharply. "Not that breaking you wouldn't be fun, but it does get rid of the possibility of more than one go at it, which would be a shame."

"I might be small, but I'm  _not_  fragile," Clara replied with a nerve that surprised both of them.

Missy smiled, just for a second, before leaning in to kiss her.

It wasn't what Clara had been expecting. Nothing like her assault on the Doctor in St Paul's. Not rough or forceful in anyway. Instead, feather light, and lingering, and Clara was fairly sure she felt her heart legitimately skip a beat.

"Telepathy and sex are the perfect pair, you know," Missy leaned in to whisper into her ear, "Being able to feel what the other feels. Double the sensation, and that's just the feedback from the physical. You'd be getting the pure mental stimulation too. Oh, Clara, my Clara, I could touch that tiny mind of yours and have it singing for me until your body shakes before my hands have even touched it."

Clara licked her lips while heat burned through her whole body just from imagining Missy touching her in any of the ways described. A small part of her brain was still screaming at her that she'd lost her sanity and that she needed to push her away and get the hell out of there, but Clara wasn't really thinking with her brain anymore.

"Would you like that, poppet?"

Missy's fingers held her chin while her thumb brushed Clara's lips, making her breath hitch. Words couldn't find a way to escape Clara's mouth, so the short human just stared at Missy with wide, dark eyes as she tried to control her irregular breathing.

"Maybe not today," the Time Lady mused, "No. Not today."

Clara's nose got a fleeting peck before Missy was gone from her personal bubble so quickly that the younger woman blinked with confusion and a strange sort of disappointment.

"Oh, look, you're all hot and bothered now, aren't you?" Missy laughed when Clara's already pink cheeks darkened. "I was right about this, you  _are_ fun. Still, even more fun to leave you in this state for a bit. Let you stew over it for a couple of weeks. Off you pop."

"What-"

Missy knocked her out with a simple touch to the temple before she could say another word.

* * *

 The Doctor received a message on his psychic paper three days after losing Clara on the space station.

_Present for you. M xxx_

Underneath the message were coordinates, where sure enough, he found a groggy but very much alive Clara handcuffed to a post in a field of red daisies and blue grass.

Despite his fussing, she assured him upon being freed and brought back to the TARDIS that she was unhurt and that Missy had just wanted to toy with her as usual. He couldn't entirely believe her. There was something in her eyes he couldn't quite read, something that had unsettled her, but whatever it was, she was hiding it for a reason.

"Clara, you know you can tell me anything," he told her just as she went to go to bed, and she blinked at him before nodding.

"I know," she said, giving him a tiny smile and leaving the console room.

The Doctor knew that she was still holding something back. But whatever it was, all he could do was hope that she hadn't been lying when she had told him that she was okay.

He supposed that one way or another, he would probably find out.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to make this a oneshot series, with Missy continuing to turn up and kidnap Clara, usually without any warning. Should be fun.
> 
> I made a Misffle mix! 
> 
> http://8tracks.com/mayfairy/i-knew-you-were-trouble


End file.
